


Spin The Bottle

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine wind up at Rachel's party and their friendship takes a leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be how Kurt and Blaine share their first kiss in my main story (Fearlessly & Forever), but I decided to go with another idea and just post this as an alternative first kiss one shot.

Rachel's dads were out of town and Puck had insisted that she throw a party at her house. She had been sceptical of the idea but she needed something decent to write songs about; headbands didn't seem to write the most tear-jerking lyrics. Both Kurt and Blaine had been invited, and as everyone knew, Kurt wasn't much the partying type, so Rachel was quite surprised when he arrived at her door with Blaine. Nonetheless, she welcomed the two boys in and showed them downstairs to a large room with a stage in it. A _stage_. This was Rachel, though. She could have an elephant in there and still have a believable reason as to why. Finn was already there, slumped in a chair and looking bored out of his mind as he waited for everyone to arrive. Not long after Kurt and Blaine had arrived, there was another knock at the door. Brittany, Santana, Mike and Sam had turned up, shortly followed by Artie, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Puck and Lauren. Everyone made their way downstairs to a very boring, quiet 'party'.

"Brittany, remember what I said! No sitting on anything," Rachel yelled as she noticed Brittany sitting on one of the tables. She slowly slid off it and hunched her shoulders in boredom. "Okay, so, you each have two drink tickets to keep things getting out of hand," Rachel explained to everyone, displaying some chopped up pieces of paper in her hand. "Today we're serving wine coolers," she continued, gesturing her hand towards the assembly of beverages. Puck gave Rachel a dirty look. "What's that for?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"This party sucks, Rachel," Puck said. "No one's gonna get buzzed off two wine coolers." Rachel sighed; she had never organised a party before, and no one had really helped her organise this one. "Let me break into your dads' liquor cabinet. I'll replace everything before they get back," he said. Rachel was hesitant at first but eventually agreed. Before long, everyone, but Finn, Kurt and Blaine, was fairly tipsy.

"You not drinking?" Kurt loudly asked Blaine, so he could hear him over the ear-splitting music that was now playing. Blaine shook his head.

"Nah. Drinking isn't really my thing," he said, smiling. "What about you?"

"If I did, my dad would find out somehow and that wouldn't end well. I'm not keen on the idea of drinking anyway," he said. They both just awkwardly stood there, surrounded by tipsy teenagers and a single sober one. Finally, Rachel drunkenly shouted something, breaking the ice.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" Everyone cheered and wobbly sat down in a circle on the floor. Kurt and Blaine sat opposite each other, despising the wide space between them, but they felt it was too awkward to sit together unless they were drunk, which they weren't. Both of them were a little anxious as they had never played the game before, and they were nervous about the bottle landing on each other, but at the same time, they hoped that it would. Sam spun the bottle and eagerly waited for it to stop. To his luck, it landed on a girl; Brittany. Without hesitating, they both leaned in and started messily kissing, but that soon turned into hungrily mauling at each other's mouths. Kurt cringed a little as he watched them kiss, knowing that they'd probably regret it as soon as they were sober enough, but they were so drunk they probably wouldn't even remember. Their kiss was soon pulled apart by an angry Santana Lopez, who drew Sam away to a corner of the room and began crying hysterically while sloppily kissing him. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. The fact that he wasn't drunk made him more anxious about his spin.

"Alright, it's your go, Blaine!" Rachel said as she downed another gulp of alcohol. He chuckled nervously, span the bottle, and just watched it spin. He hoped it would land on Kurt, but it came to a stop pointing towards Rachel. He glanced at Kurt in disappointment as he shuffled over on all fours towards the girl, but before he could get close enough to kiss her, she vomited down her dress. He quickly flinched away and exclaimed in disgust. Kurt hated vomit but could barely care right now as he was so relieved that Blaine and Rachel's lips _didn't_ meet. He tried to hide his smile but it just resulted in an awkward looking smirk.

"God, Rachel. Why'd you have to ruin a snog with Prince Charming?" Quinn Fabray scoffed as she drunkenly arose from the circle, having difficulty finding her balance. Rachel was so buzzed she barely understood what was happening, so Finn lifted her up onto her feet and led her to the bathroom. The circle was no longer a circle, more of an odd scattered shape due to everyone moving away from Rachel. Blaine approached Kurt who still sat on the floor, sober as anything, but feeling a little light-headed due to the fact that _Blaine and Rachel didn't kiss_. He couldn't believe it. Goodness knows what would've happened if they had; Blaine was so unsure about his sexuality that he might've even considered being bi.

"Well, that turned out well," Blaine chuckled sarcastically as he sat down next to Kurt. Their arms brushed together and made Kurt's cheeks turn embarrassingly red. He quickly looked at the floor, trying to hide the vibrant colour. They were both silent for a few moments.

"Would you have kissed her?" he suddenly asked without hesitation, turning his head to look at Blaine, who just stared at him unable to speak as heat grew in his face. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck and tried to reply, but all that escaped was a little _'uh'_. It didn't cross Kurt's mind to apologise for the question that seemed to be causing Blaine to become fidgety; he just wanted to know.

"No," he finally said, quietly. Kurt's eyes suddenly lit up and he tilted his head.

"No?" he replied. Their voices were quiet but they were so focused on each other that all the noises of the party seemed to be distant, and they could hear each other so clearly. They looked into each others eyes, letting themselves gaze for just a little too long.

"No," Blaine said. His voice was barely focused and his mind was alive and buzzing with the thought of kissing Kurt. Maybe now was the right moment. His eyes drifted down to Kurt's beautiful, parted lips; they looked so pink and soft and kissable.

 _'Is he about to kiss me?'_ Kurt thought. His heart was racing and his stomach had so many butterflies in it. Blaine's eyes lifted back up and met Kurt's again. Kurt gazed into Blaine's, admiring the beautiful amber colour that thinly rimmed the edge of his iris. His pupils were large and dilated, causing his eyes to look almost completely black. Blaine slowly began to move closer to Kurt, his vision frequently darting from his lips and eyes. Kurt was about to shut his eyes when Quinn suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him up beside her and breaking the serenity. All hell broke loose, and the quiet moment had now been drowned with the sound of sobbing and yelling.

"KURT! TELL PUCK THAT IT'S ALL HIS FAULT MY BODY IS RUINED!" Quinn raged and wailed. Kurt yanked his arm out of the girl's grip and ran out of the room and up the stairs. He was feeling so overwhelmed and he didn't want to scold a drunken Puck who could crush him if he wanted to. He leant against the cold hallway wall, shutting his eyes and enjoying the quieter environment.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he cautiously walked up the stairs. Kurt's eyes suddenly flickered open and he turned his head to see Blaine approaching him. Beautiful, gorgeous, doe-eyed Blaine. Kurt smiled and stood up from the wall, standing opposite the dark-haired boy. "It's a bit crazy down there, huh," he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. Kurt smiled and tilted his head to the side, gazing lovingly at Blaine. Maybe their moment downstairs had been ruined, but that didn't mean they couldn't have another moment here.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here," Kurt sighed, looking down at his feet. Blaine gently took Kurt's hand in his, causing him to look up again. Their eyes met and all seemed calm.

"You don't need to apologise," he said with a smile. Kurt could feel shivers running down his arms and legs and his heart was beating so heavily he was certain it would jump out of his chest. Blaine moved closer to Kurt, his heart beating fast, still keeping his eyes locked on the beautiful blue ones looking back at him. They both smiled and admired each other, until they had moved so close that they couldn't focus on each other anymore. They shut their eyes and felt each other's breath on their faces. They just stayed in that moment, so innocent and quiet, enjoying finally feeling each other as close as they were. They moved a little closer, their top lips gently touching and both their mouths open and breathing out warm heat into one another. Their noses brushed together and caused Blaine's eyes to briefly flutter open, but he was so unbelievably close to Kurt that he couldn't focus on him. He opened his mouth a little more, as did Kurt, and they just stayed with their lips touching, shyly opening and closing their mouths and brushing their lips together, afraid to feel each other's kiss. It was so gentle and beautiful, barely touching. Blaine ran his fingers up Kurt's arm and gently pressed their foreheads together, both of them smiling and quietly chuckling. Blaine finally kissed Kurt, ever so gently, and Kurt kissed back. It was so soft and tender but it sent heat throughout their whole bodies. They repeated the same action, this time a little harder, which caused Blaine to inhale deeply. It felt _so_ right being this close to Kurt.

Their hands were still linked but they were holding more tightly now. A bubbly giggle escaped Kurt in-between a kiss, and Blaine caught it, giggling too, then placed his other hand on Kurt's cheek and gently caressed it. They both moved even closer, and just stopped for a moment, stopped kissing, and cherished the moment. Blaine drew his head back a little, just so he could see Kurt again, but still remained as close as he could. His eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes, revealing his shining, amber irises. Kurt opened his eyes too, and the usual icy blue had almost disappeared and been replaced with black. They didn't speak, just looked into each other's eyes, reading every emotion. Kurt shyly looked down at the floor because he couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Hey," Blaine said, gently holding Kurt's chin and lifting his head up. "Why are you looking down?" he asked.

"I'm grinning so much. I look like an idiot," Kurt laughed.

"You look adorable," Blaine said, admiring Kurt's beautiful, rosy cheeks. Kurt giggled bashfully and pulled Blaine into an embrace, hiding his red face.

"Thank you, for coming," he said quietly as he buried his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm _so_ glad I did." 


End file.
